Les aventures de l'Equipage du Zodiaque:Saison 1
by CaptainAries
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'Aries, un jeune homme qui veut perpétuer la légende de l'Equipage du Zodiaque. Tous les membres de cet équipage sont issus de mon imagination mais les autres personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama
1. Introduction

Introduction :

L'histoire se passe pendant les 2 ans d'entrainement de Luffy et Cie.

Le protagoniste principal est Aries, un jeune homme de 22 ans qui veut perpétuer l'histoire de l'équipage du Zodiaque, qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille d'Aries.

One Piece n'étant pas encore fini, mon histoire se passera dans un univers parallèle quasi identique, au cas où il y a des fruits du démon en doubles.

Ceci est ma première fanfic


	2. Chapitre 1: Les débuts du Capitaine

Chapitre 1:Les débuts du Capitaine :

Calm Belt, île de Ruskaina

Un énorme ours poursuit un homme dans la forêt, cet homme s'appelle Aries, il a 22 ans, mesure 1m80 et porte un short rouge, il se trouve sur Ruskaina pour son entraînement, il n'est, pour l'instant, pas encore devenu pirate.

« Et merde, je pensais pas qu'il était si gros, vu de loin il n'était pas plus gros qu'un buffle, comment m'en sortir dans ce cas-là ? Eh toi là bas ! Fais gaffe j'ai un ours aux trousses ! »

Aries s'adressait à un autre jeune homme, à peu près de la même corpulence que lui, qui portait un short bleu et une chemise rouge ouverte, qui laissait paraître une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et tu es qui d'ailleurs ? Rayleigh m'avait dit que personne ne vivait sur cette île à part des animaux sauvages.

-Je suis venu m'entraîner sur cette île, mon nom est Aries, je souhaite perpétuer un héritage familial mais pour cela je dois devenir plus fort.

-Ok donc tu es là pour la même raison que moi, dégage de là je m'occupe de cet ours. »

Aries se décala sur la gauche et le jeune homme étira son bras devenu noir pour assommer l'animal.

« Comment t'as fait ça ?

-J'ai mangé un fruit du démon, le fruit du gum-gum.

-Ok mais pourquoi ton bras est devenu noir ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le fluide offensif, ça renforce les membres et permet de toucher les utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

-Mais qui tu es au juste ?

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et le roi des pirates, ce sera moi !

-Luffy ? Le pirate au chapeau de paille dont j'entend beaucoup parler ces derniers temps ?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-J'ai une question.

-Vas-y pose la moi.

-Peut-tu m'enseigner le fluide ?

-Ok mais avant je vais te présenter à Rayleigh. »

Aries suivi Luffy jusqu'à la plage de l'île, où se trouvait un vieil homme avec des cheveux longs et gris et des lunettes.

« Rayleigh, j'ai trouvé une personne sur l'île.

-Hein ? C'est impossible l'île est déserte.

-Pourtant j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, ton fluide perceptif n'est pas parfait on dirait.

-Présente le moi, j'aimerais bien faire sa connaissance. »

Luffy fit signe à Aries de s'approcher pour que Rayleigh lui parle.

« Bonjour Monsieur.

-Appelle moi Rayleigh, jeune homme.

-D'accord, Rayleigh, je m'appelle Aries.

-Aries ? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

-Mon père était le capitaine des pirates du Zodiaque.

-Ah oui, les fameux Zodiaques, je les ai connus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est les pirates du Zodiaque, hein ?

-Luffy, tu ne le sais pas mais il y a de cela 10 ans, un équipage surpuissant voguait sur les mers du Nouveau Monde, c'était l'équipage du Zodiaque et leur capitaine n'était autre que le père de ton ami Aries.

-Ils étaient si fort que ça ?

-Oh que oui, très peu de pirates osaient contrarier cet équipage, il était très puissant mais, sans que personne ne sache comment, l'équipage disparut du jour au lendemain.

-Le père d'Aries n'est pas devenu Grand Corsaire ?

-Il a refusé ce titre, il ne voulait pas être affilié à la Marine ou au Gouvernement Mondial.

-Et c'est justement pour ça que je veut recréer l'équipage du Zodiaque, pour perpétrer la tradition.

-Ok bon ben, c'est parti pour l'entraînement alors ! »

Luffy et Aries partirent donc vers l'intérieur de l'île pour s'entraîner.


	3. Chapitre 2: Premier recrutement

Chapitre 2: Premier recrutement:

Deux ans plus tard sur l'archipel des Sabaody

« Bon, Luffy, Rayleigh, merci pour l'entraînement, à la revoyure !

-Bonne chance dans ton voyage Aries.

-Merci. »

Aries se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche afin de se renseigner sur le Nouveau Monde.

Arrivé au Grove 13, Aries entra dans le Ripp-Off Bar, tenu par la femme de Rayleigh.

« Bonjour jeune homme, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Un verre de lait me suffira.

-Eh les gars, regardez, une demi-portion a commandé du lait! »

Dans le fond du bar, un groupe d'hommes riaient à gorge déployée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je bois du lait et pas d'alcool comme vous autres ?

-Ceux qui boivent du lait ne sont pas des pirates.

-Qui te dit que j'en suis un ?

-Tu es quoi ? Si tu n'es pas un pirate, que fais tu ici ?

-Je cherche certaines personnes.

-Un chasseur de primes ?

-Non, un homme qui veut devenir pirate mais qui n'a ni équipage, ni navire.

-Un débutant ? Et tu veut te rendre dans le Nouveau Monde ?

-Je ne suis peut-être pas encore pirate mais ça n'empêche pas que je peux vous battre vous cinq avec seulement un doigt.

-Quoi ? Tu te crois si fort que ça ?

-Je ne me crois pas fort, je le suis vraiment.

-On va voir ça, les gars, venez on va lui apprendre les bonnes manières à ce gringalet. »

Les cinq hommes se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'Aries, qui les pointa du doigt.

« Index Gun volant ! »

Les cinq hommes tombèrent au sol, immobiles.

Toutes les personnes le dévisagèrent, sauf Shakky et un homme qui se tenait à droite d'Aries.

« Tiens tiens, une des techniques des Six Pouvoirs, comment l'a tu apprise ?

-Disons que j'ai eu de la compagnie pendant mon entraînement.

-L'entraînement que tu as subi avec mon mari et Luffy ?

-Tout à fait, j'ai croisé un homme qui connaissait les six pouvoirs et il me les a enseignés.

-Eh, gamin, tu cherches des membres d'équipage ? »

L'homme qui venait de parler était celui à côté d'Aries, qui portait un long manteau avec une capuche.

« Oui pourquoi, tu veut en faire partie ?

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir pirate pour découvrir le monde.

-Et comment tu t'appelles ?

-Nimbus.

-Tu as un pouvoir particulier ? »

L'homme retira sa capuche.

« Je suis un homme-poisson de l'espèce des requins-tigres.

-Tu aura comme nom de code Aquarius, ca te va ?

-C'est mieux que mon ancien nom.

-Ok, bon ben bienvenue dans mon équipage, Aqua.

-Merci, Capitaine Aries. »


	4. Chapitre 3: Résultats de l'entraînement

Chapitre 3:Résultats de l'entraînement :

Nous retrouvons Aries et Aquarius au Grove 51, où ils sont à la recherche d'un navire pour se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde.

Arrivés au niveau d'un navire de petite taille, Aries s'adressa à l'homme qui semblait en être le propriétaire.

« A combien vendez-vous votre bateau ?

-500 000 berries.

-500 000, mais il est en quoi votre bateau ?

-En bois d'Adam et la coque est en granit marin.

-Ah d'accord je comprends mieux.

-Bon, vous l'achetez ou pas ?

-Oui, voilà votre argent. »

Aries tendit au vendeur une liasse de billets.

« Mais il y a 700 000 berries, c'est beaucoup trop !

-Non, c'est juste que je pense pouvoir facilement récupérer cette somme, donc je vous donne un petit supplément.

-Merci, vous ne serez pas déçu de votre achat. »

Aries monta à bord du navire, suivi par Aqua.

Ils explorèrent le bateau de fond en comble et se rejoignirent sur le pont.

« Eh bien il semblerait qu'on ai fait une bonne affaire, capitaine.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avant quand tu parlais de récupérer l'argent ?

-J'ai repéré plusieurs pirates dont les têtes étaient mises à prix pour plusieurs millions de berries.

-Tu veut jouer les chasseurs de primes pour gagner de l'argent ?

-Oui mais temporairement, le temps d'amasser une petite somme pour les dépenses éventuelles jusqu'à la prochaine île.

-Bon ben c'est parti, la chasse est ouverte ! »

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans une direction différente, Aries vers le Grove 2 et Aqua vers le Grove 22.

Grove 2 :

Aries se dirigea vers un petit équipage de pirates.

« Eh vous quatres, j'ai besoin d'argent.

-On ne donne pas d'argent, on ne fait qu'en voler.

-Je sais mais je ne veut pas que vous me donniez de l'argent.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veut ?

-Vous. C'est vos primes que je veut.

-Pourquoi, t'es un chasseur de primes ?

-De façon temporaire seulement.

-Tu sais combien on vaut à nous quatre ?

-Toi le capitaine tu vaut 200 000 000 de berries, les autres valent 200 000 000 à eux trois, ce qui fait un total de 400 000 000 de berries.

-Tout à fait, et toi la demi-portion tu crois pouvoir nos battre ?

-Je ne crois pas j'en suis sûr.

-On va voir ça. »

Les quatres hommes vidèrent leurs revolvers sur Aries, qui ne bougea pas.

Le brouillard se dissipa et les pirates découvrirent qu'Aries était toujours debout, troué à plusieurs endroits mais il était encore en vie.

« Mais tu es qui au juste ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas de composition identique à la vôtre.

-Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?!

-Tout à fait, un fruit du démon de type Logia.

-Donc, on ne peut pas t'atteindre avec des armes conventionnelles.

-T'as tout compris. »

Les trous sur le corps d'Aries se rebouchèrent d'eux-mêmes comme si de rien était.

« Bon, à mon tour. Fluide offensif, blindage. »

La jambe d'Aries devint noir.

« Pied Ouragan Shuriken »

De multiples lames d'air en formes de shuriken partirent de la jambe d'Aries et mirent à terre les quatres pirates.

« Et voilà, 400 000 000 de berries pour la cagnotte. Et maintenant allons voir comment se débrouille Aqua. »

Aries se dirigea vers le Grove 22.


	5. Chapitre 4: Rencontre avec un Empereur

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec un Empereur :

Grove 22, Archipel des Sabondy

« Aqua ! Combien t'as amassé toi ?

-J'ai obtenu 600 000 000 de berries et toi ?

-Seulement 400 000 000.

-Ca doit être à cause du trajet supplémentaire que tu as fait pour aller jusqu'au Grove 2.

-Pas trop grave, on a au total 1 000 000 000 de berries, ça devrait aller.

-C'est sûr que ça rentabilise les 700 000 perdus pour acheter le bateau.

-Bon aller, retour au bateau et ensuite en route pour le Nouveau Monde. »

Aries et Aquarius se dirigèrent ensemble vers le Grove 51.

Arrivés sur place, les deux amis découvrirent un homme aux cheveux roux de dos avec un long manteau noir.

« Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le pont de notre navire ?

-C'est justement toi que je cherche, Aries.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Mon nom est Shanks le Roux.

-Shanks ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part.

-Tu as croisé Luffy sur Ruskaina, c'est moi qui lui ai donné son chapeau de paille.

-Et tu es l'un des Quatres Empereurs, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait.

-Et pourquoi voulait tu me voir ?

-Tu veut devenir pirate, non ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien tu pourrais trouver de nouveaux compagnons à Dressrosa, une île situé dans le Npuveau Monde.

-Merci pour l'info, j'irais y faire un tour.

-A la revoyure, Aries. »

Les amis se dirigèrent vers Marie-Joie, chemin le plus simple pour rejoindre Dressrosa.

« Tu es sûr de ton choix pour la direction à suivre, Aqua ?

-T'inquiètes pas, je gère, capitaine.

-Je te fais confiance, mon ami. »

Arrivés devant la forteresse, un homme aperçu le bateau d'Aries, et s'adressa à lui.

« Que faites vous ici ?

-Je voudrais entrer dans le Nouveau Monde.

-Cette entrée est réservée au Gouvernement Mondial, aucun pirate n'est autorisé à passer par ici.

-Aqua, t'avais pas dit que tu gérais le problème ?

-Si, laisses-moi faire, bonjour soldat, j'aimerais passer cette porte pouvez vous l'ouvrir ?

-Mais bien sûr. »

Le soldat appella les gardes de la porte sur son escargophone puis quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonne route et bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin !

-Merci ! Comment t'as fait ça Aqua ?

-Je suis l'un des 7 Grands Corsaires, j'ai donc le droit de passer par cette porte.

-L'un des grands corsaires ? Mais ce sont des capitaines pirates, et tu n'es pas capitaine, qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

-Au départ je faisais partie de la Marine, j'étais vice-amiral, mais bon, suite à une petite bavure j'ai été renvoyé mais l'amiral Aokiji m'a donné un poste de grand corsaire vacant.

-Une petite bavure ?

-Oui j'ai sauvé un pirate qui allait se faire tuer par Akainu, il n'a pas apprécié et il a tué un soldat en me faisant porter le chapeau, et voilà le résultat.

-Bon, maitenant que tout est clair, en route pour Dressrosa. »


	6. Informations sur la fic

Informations sur la fic :

Salut mes viewers, je mettrai en ligne un chapitre par mois l'histoire étant divisée en plusieurs saisons (sachant que j'ai juste entamé la première et il y en aura minimum 4), j'espère que vous suivrez la fic jusqu'au bout.

Et laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A plus dans mes aventures du Zodiaque, votre Captain, Aries.


	7. Chapitre 5: Nouvelles recrues (Partie I)

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles recrues (Partie I) :

Quelques jours plus tard, à Dressrosa.

« Cette île est bizarre, pourquoi certains habitants sont des jouets ?

-Aucune idée, mettons nous à la recherche des personnes dont Shanks nous a parlé à Sabondy.

-Ok je vais au Colisée, toi Aqua vas vers Acacia, en se séparant on y arrivera plus facilement.

-A plus, on se rejoint au niveau du plateau royal, une fois le recrutement effectué ?

-Ok. »

Aries se dirigea vers le Colisée, il entra dans l'arène et vit tous les autres participants.

« Eh, gringalet, tu participes au tournoi ?

-Et alors ? Ca te dérange ?

-Mais je te reconnais ! C'est toi qui a attaqué mon équipage dans le bar, sur Sabondy.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai donné une leçon à un groupe de personnes sur Sabondy qui se disaient pirates, donc tu es leur capitaine ?

-Ouais, c'est moi leur capitaine, on m'appelle le Taureau Vengeur, ma tête vaut 450 000 000 de berries.

-Si peu ?

-On règlera nos différends sur l'arène, je suis dans le bloc B.

-Ah ben moi aussi, à toute à l'heure pour ta défaite.

-On verra bien qui gagnera. »

Aries se dirigea vers les loges des combattants pour observer les combats du bloc A.

« Y'a des sacrés morceaux dans ce bloc ! Le catcheur il fait partie d'un équipage ou pas ?

-Oui c'est Jesus Burgess, un membre de l'équipage de l'Empereur Barbe Noire. »

L'homme qui venait de parler était celui à droite d'Aries.

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Aries.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu t'es entraîné avec moi sur Ruskaina, je m'appelle Lucy.

-Lucy, bien trouvé comme nom, et ça me fait plaisir aussi de te revoir.

-Tu participes au tournoi ?

-Je suis dans le bloc B, mais je suis là pour trouver des nouveaux membres d'équipage.

-Moi je suis dans le C.

-On se croisera pas, je ne suis pas là pour gagner.

-Bonne chance dans ta recherche de recrues.

-Merci, à la revoyure. »

Sans surprise, le vainqueur du Bloc A fut Jesus Burgess.

Le commentateur prit la parole :

« On appelle les participants du Bloc B, veuillez entrer dans l'arène !

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Aries ! Fait juste gaffe à Bellamy, je le connais bien il est costaud.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, inquiète toi pour eux !

-Vas-y doucement si déjà t'as dit que tu veut pas t'éterniser ici !

-Bon j'y vais. »

Aries entra dans l'arène suivi par un combattant à l'air sordide aux cheveux verts, quand il fut présent sur l'arène tout le monde le hua, et le commentateur l'appella « Bartolomeo le Cannibale ».

« Luffy m'a dit de me méfier de Bellamy mais ce mec là a l'air fort aussi, et le gros avec la couronne n'est pas commode non plus.

-Tout le monde est là ? Que le combat du Bloc B commence ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, des dizaines de gladiateurs se jettèrent les uns sur les autres, mais aucun ne se dirigea sur Aries.

« Eh le microbe, tu te ramènes ? »

En face d'Aries se tenait le Taureau Vengeur, l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans les coulisses.

« Ah tiens je te cherchais justement, viens voir que je te donne ta fessé !

-Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde !

-On fait un pari ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Si je gagne, tu rejoins mon équipage.

-Ok et si tu perds ?

-Si je perds, je te donne de l'argent.

-Combien ?

-1 000 000 000 de berries. Mais j'enlève 100 millions toutes les minutes, jusqu'à ta victoire.

-Pari accepté. »

Le Taureau se jeta sur Aries et voulut l'écraser sur le sol de l'arène, Aries ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'esquiver.

« Ouh là, celui-là ça m'étonnerait qu'il se relève, on dirait que le Vengeur a encore frappé. La poussière commence à se dissiper, et, mais, c'est impossible ! Le combattant a disparu ! Le Taureau l'a complètement détruit !

-Je suis toujours là !

-Hein ?! Qui parle ?

-Lève la tête, dans le ciel !

-Impossible ! Il a survécu ! Mais comment ?

-C'est très simple, il m'a écrasé mais je suis intangible, donc je peux me reconstituer.

-Tu as mangé un fruit de type logia ?

-Oui et je te laisse deviner lequel. Et appelle moi Aries.

-Je réclame l'attention des autres combattants et des spectateurs ! Il semblerait qu'on ait un nouveau et puissant challenger dans notre Colisée ! Il s'appelle Aries et a mangé un fruit de type logia, faites attention, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dévoiler toutes ses techniques ! »

Une fois le discours du commentateur terminé, les combats reprirent de plus belle.

« J'ai été gentil je t'ai laisser commencer, maintenant à mon tour de m'amuser! Eagle Storm ! »

Une tornade s'abattit sur le Taureau Vengeur, qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Aries continua en lançant une pluie de Pieds Ouragans sur le Taureau qui esquiva la première vague puis pour résister à la suivante il utilisa le fluide offensif.

« Tu possèdes le fluide ?

-Comme la majorité des grands combattants dans ce colisée, pourquoi ?

-Tu voulais me tester tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas utiliser le fluide pour voir comment tu te sortirais de mon plaquage, mais maintenant, je ne me retiendrais plus ! »

Le Taureau retira son armure, qui retomba avec fracas sur l'arène.

« Avec ce poids en moins, je vais te montrer ce que je vaut vraiment !

-Dépêche toi, ta récompense diminue. »

Le guerrier se lança sur Aries avec une vitesse incroyable mais celui-ci esquiva au dernier moment et libéra une vague d'énergie qui fit perdre conscience à plusieurs gladiateurs mais le Taureau Vengeur y résista de justesse.

« Alors comme ça tu possèdes aussi le fluide royal ?

-Tout à fait, et maintenant je t'achève.

-Quoi ?!

-Phoenix Storm ! »

Un cyclone apparu au centre de l'arène et s'enflamma à cause de la friction de l'air, ce qui mis au tapis la majorité des combattants, ne laissant qu'Aries, Bartolomeo, Bellamy, Hack et Elizabello II sur l'arène.

« Quelle puissance ! Comment se fait-il qu'on ne sache rien d'autre que ton nom alors que tu viens de battre une centaine de personnes en un coup de vent ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas encore assez connu, je viens de me lancer dans la piraterie.

-Vu le nombre de personnes que tu as battu, ta prime sera au moins de 600 000 000.

-Qui te dit que je me suis donné à 100% ?

-Le Taureau était l'un des meilleurs gladiateurs de tout le Colisée, si tu restes tu pourrais devenir une légende !

-Ca je le sais, mais mon travail ici est terminé, je m'en vais et j'emporte le Taureau Vengeur avec moi ! »

Sur ces mots, Aries prit le Taureau sur son dos et s'envola vers Acacia, pour rejoindre Aquarius.


	8. Chapitre 6:Nouvelles recrues (Partie II)

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelles recrues (Partie II) :

En chemin pour Acacia, Aries s'arrêta au plateau royal pour vérifier si Aquarius avait fini son recrutement, il aperçut deux personnes ayant l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, atterrissant discrètement derrière eux, il posa sa recrue sur le sol pour aller discuter avec eux.

« Eh vous deux, vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

L'un deux, un homme portant deux sabres dans son dos, lui répondit.

« Un homme-poisson nous a demandé de l'attendre ici, il est allé faire des achats dans la boutique en face.

-Cet homme-poisson, vous connaissez son nom ?

-Il a dit qu'il s'appellait Aquarius, il fait partie d'un équipage qui cherche de nouvelles recrues.

-Ca tombe bien, je suis son capitaine.

-Hein ? Comment ça son capitaine ? Vous êtes plus fort que lui ?

-Je n'ai pas de prime, mais d'après le commentateur du Colisée je vaudrais au moins 600 000 000 de berries.

-600 000 000 ? J'en vaut à peine 350 000 000 !

-Tu mérites de faire partie de l'équipage, Aqua vous a choisi, toi et ton ami. »

L'autre pirate portait une veste de la Marine, ainsi qu'un ensemble noir comprenant une chemise et un pantalon.

« Tu faisais partie de la Marine toi ?

-Non, j'ai récupéré la veste d'un Colonel que j'ai vaincu.

-Et a combien s'élève ta prime ?

-340 000 000 de berries.

-Dernière question, quelles sont vos compétences ?

-Moi je me bats avec deux sabres, j'utilise le fluide offensif et 3 des six pouvoirs, j'ai aussi mangé le fruit logia de la neige, récupéré par hasard.

-Pas mal, tu t'appellera Capricorn, et toi ?

-J'utilise les fluides offensif et perceptif, j'ai mangé le fruit logia du poison et j'ai de bonnes compétences en médecine.

-Tu te nommeras donc Scorpio.

-Et moi, tu m'as oublié ? »

Le Taureau Vengeur s'était relevé et était maintenant derrière Aries.

« Ah oui toi, tu sais faire quoi ?

-Je suis capable d'utiliser le fluide offensif sur tout mon corps, je suis un demi-géant et j'ai mangé le fruit zoan du taureau.

-Tu t'appellera Taurus dans ce cas. Bon, on est cinq maintenant, on est presque à la moitié du nombre de membres que je veut.

-Eh Aries, je vois que t'as fait connaissance avec les nouveaux !

-Aqua, comment tu fais pour à chaque fois faire mieux que moi ? Tu me caches encore un truc ?

-Il a mangé un fruit de type logia.

-Comment tu sais ça toi, Scorpio ?

-Disons que sa réputation le précède, je l'ai reconnu car il était à la même base que le Colonel que j'ai tué.

-C'est toi qui l'a assassiné ?

-Oui.

-Je dois te dire merci, je détestais ce mec, il me maltraitait quand je n'était qu'un soldat, si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait. »

Cette joyeuse bande pris ensuite le chemin du retour vers le bateau pour se rendre à leur prochaine destination.


	9. Chapitre 7: Les jumeaux destructeurs

Chapitre 7: Les jumeaux destructeurs :

L'équipage du Zodiaque se trouvait sur la mer, quand soudain :

« Terre en vue,Capitaine !

-Quelle est cette île, Aqua ?

-On dirait une île déserte.

-Allons voir ! »

Une fois sur l'île, les membres se séparèrent pour explorer ce nouvel environnement.

Du côté d'Aries, celui-ci s'occupait de regarder si des personnes vivaient sur l'île, après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, il aperçut deux silhouettes près d'une cascade.

Sans qu'Aries ne dise un mot, l'une des personnes s'adressa à lui.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais tu sur notre île ?

-Comment ça, votre île ?

-On est arrivé les premiers.

-Et qui êtes-vous ?

-On a oublié.

-Vous êtes forts ?

-Je maîtrise le fluide perceptif et mon frère le fluide offensif.

-Pas de fruits du démon ?

-Non.

-Alors l'île est à moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis beaucoup plus fort que vous deux, et je possède un équipage très puissant. »

Les deux jumeaux se mirent en position de combat pour défendre leur île.

« Alors comme ça tu veut nous piquer notre île ?

-On va pas se laisser faire, tu vas regretter d'être venu.

-Ah bon ? Vous voulez me tester, moi ?

-A l'assaut, frangin ! »

Ils sautèrent sur Aries mais celui-ci les esquiva sans problème grâce à son fruit du démon, et les envoya valser dans les airs sans trop d'efforts.

« Bon, vous voulez continuer ou on arrête là ?

-Non, ça suffit, t'as vraiment l'air trop puissant pour nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur notre île alors ?

-Mon équipage a fait une halte sur cette île pour se réapprovisionner et je voulais faire un tour seul pour explorer les environs, voir si quelqu'un vivait ici.

-Et ton équipage, il est vraiment si fort que ça ?

-Rejoignez le et vous verrez bien,...

-Pourquoi pas, de toute façon on commençait à se sentir seuls sur cette île déserte.

-Vous devrez avoir un nom de code par contre, que dites vous de Gemi (homme) et Mini (femme) ?

-Ok, alors on te suis, Capitaine.

-Suivez moi, venez faire connaissance avec les autres membres. »

Ils se mirent alors tous en route vers la plage pour rejoindre le bateau.

« Les gars, j'ai ramené de nouveaux membres, je vous présente Gemi et Mini, je les ai croisé sur l'île.

-Aries, je pense qu'on devrait partir, et vite !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Aqua ?

-J'aperçois un navire de guerre de la Marine qui approche de l'île, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils viennent mais je pense que les nouveaux sont recherchés.

-Gemi, Mini vous êtes sûr de vous souvenir de rien ?

-Bon, ok on aurait dû vous dire qu'on avait commis un crime.

-Quoi, comme crime ?

-On a détruit plusieurs villes et tué un Noble.

-Mais vous êtes dingues ! Ok, tout le monde, ON SE CASSE ! »

L'équipage se dépêcha de tout mettre en ordre sur le navire pour littéralement s'envoler loin d'ici.

« En route pour la prochaine destination, et au plus vite ! »


	10. Chapitre 8: Retrouvailles

Chapitre 8: Retrouvailles

Nous retrouvons Aries et son équipage sur la mer, se dirigeant vers l'île indiqué par le Log Pose.

« Capitaine, navire en vue !

-Où ça Taurus ?

-A tribord !

-Décris moi le pavillon.

-On dirait un crâne avec un chapeau de paille. »

Aries, en sachant à qui appartenait ce pavillon, demanda à ses hommes de se préparer à attaquer.

« Allez les gars, à tribord toute ! »

Sur le navire ennemi.

« Capitaine, un navire s'approche, on dirait qu'ils cherchent la bagarre à bord, y a des sacrés morceaux.

-De la baston ? Attendons-les j'ai besoin d'exercice.

-Ok c'est toi qui voit. Préparez vous les gars, y a de l'action qui arrive !»

Retour chez Aries et ses hommes.

« Aries, t'es sûr de pas connaître ce navire ? Moi je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, ce chapeau de paille me dit quelque chose.

-Garde ça pour toi Aqua, c'est l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy, je l'ai croisé pendant mon entraînement et aussi à Dressrosa, on se connaît bien mais j'avais envie de voir ce que valait mon équipage contre le sien.

-Ok mais bon t'es sûr de ton coup ? On risque rien ?

-Non t'inquiètes il pensera comme moi quand il me verra, enfin j'espère. »

Les deux équipages, prêt à se battre, s'arrêterent l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-L'équipage du Zodiaque, et j'en suis le capitaine, Aries.

-Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy, et voici mon équipage, l'équipage au Chapeau de paille.

-Vous cherchez la bagarre ? »

L'homme qui venait de parler avait les cheveux verts, 3 boucles d'oreilles en or et 3 sabres à la ceinture.

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, devant vous.

-Attends Taurus, t'excites pas, on pourrait avoir une discussion entre capitaines ?

-Ok si vous voulez mais on ne sera pas loin, si jamais ça tournerait mal. »

Aries et Luffy se dirigèrent vers la vigie du navire.

Les deux capitaines entrèrent dans la cabine pendant que les membres d'équipage restèrent dehors.

« Enfin, on peut parler.

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit à ton équipage ?

-Pour voir lequel de nos équipages est le meilleur.

-C'est surprenant de te voir déjà ici ! Vous êtes à combien dans ton équipage ?

-En comptant les deux derniers on est 7 maintenant.

-Tu comptais me battre à 7 contre 10 ?

-Tu connais pas leur puissance. Ah d'ailleurs j'ai croisé Shanks Le Roux sur Sabondy, c'est lui qui t'as donné son chapeau de paille d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu le connais.

-J'ai fais sa connaissance au village de Fuschia sur East Blue. On est très proches depuis ce jour là et je lui ai promis de le retrouver dans le Nouveau Monde.

-Ok, je savais pas que tu connaissais des personnes aussi puissantes.

-Mon père et mon grand-père sont connus aussi.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ?

-Mon père est le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, Monkey D. Dragon, et mon grand-père est un ancien vice-amiral de la Marine, Monkey .

-...

-Eh Aries ! T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

-Oui mais tu m'as tellement surpris que je ne savais plus quoi dire.

-Ok, on s'arrête là pour la discute ?

-D'accord, alors on passe aux choses sérieuses. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la vigie.

« Alors ? Tout va bien Capitaine ?

-T'inquiète pas Aqua, tout est bon, on va pouvoir passer à la baston.

-J'aperçois une île, on pourrait s'y arrêter pour éviter les dégâts sur les navires.

-Ok alors tout le monde retourne sur son navire respectif et en route. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux équipages se rendirent donc sur l'île et trouvèrent une prairie déserte.

« C'est parti ! A l'assaut et pas de quartier les gars ! »


	11. Les nouvelles de CaptainAries

Les nouvelles de CaptainAries :

Salut mes viewers.

Je sais que je n'ai pas donner de nouvelles depuis Novembre mais me revoilà, avec des explications.

J'avais pas mal de choses à régler en privé qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps, en plus de me noyer dans mon rythme de parution.

Mais maintenant que ces problèmes sont réglés, je vais pouvoir reposter des chapitres de temps en temps, un tous les deux mois ou plus si j'ai plus de temps à y consacrer.

Je posterais encore deux autres chapitres pour finir la saison 1, ensuite je ferais une petite pause avant de commencer la saison 2, le temps de trouver des idées.

Vous pouvez me proposer des choses pour que je les intègre à mon histoire.

Et laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

A plus dans mes aventures du Zodiaque, votre Captain, Aries.


	12. Chapitre 9: Les meilleurs ennemis

Chapitre 9: Les meilleurs ennemis

« Chacun son adversaire ! Moi je prend le Capitaine et l'homme-poisson, Capri occupes toi du mec aux sabres, Aqua tu te prends le sourcil vrillé et le cyborg, Taurus je te laisse le mec au long nez et le renne, Scorpio tu gère la brune et le squelette, vous Gemi et Mini vous vous occupez de la rouquine.

-OK ! »

L'équipage d'Aries se jetta dans la bataille, chacun à sa place.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ne resta plus que les deux Capitaines, tous les autres étaient épuisés de leurs combats et se reposaient à l'ombre des arbres.

« Aries, comment t'es devenu aussi fort en seulement deux ans ?

-Luffy, tu te souviens que je suis parti à un moment pendant notre entraînement ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, j'avais oublié ça.

-Ben j'ai fais un petit entraînement spécial avec Rayleigh et une autre personne.

-C'est à peine si tu commençais la piraterie et maintenant tu es aussi fort que moi ! »

Le combat de ces deux forces de la nature dura encore quelques heures avant qu'ils soient enfin à bout de souffle.

« Bon, on est à égalité on dirait.

-On dirait bien oui, alors que penses-tu de mon équipage ? Pas mal non ?

-C'est vrai que je les avais sous-estimé, et tu comptes encore en recruter ?

-On est 7, j'aimerais encore en recruter 6 pour avoir l'équipage complet.

-Avec 6 membres en plus, si tu les recrutes vite tu pourrais être plus fort que moi.

-Mais c'est le but mon cher Luffy. »

Après avoir pris du repos, les deux équipages partagèrent un énorme banquet.

« Alors comme ça vous vous connaissiez tous les deux, Luffy et toi, Capitaine ?

-Oui, mais je voulais voir comment vous vous débrouillez contre des adversaires coriaces comme Luffy et son équipage.

-Pareil de mon côté, désolé les gars de ne rien vous avoir dit pour Aries et moi.

-C'est pardonné, et comme ça on aura tous fait connaissance.

-Bien dit, Nami chérie, tiens voilà ton jus de mandarine comme tu l'aime.

-Merci Sanji.

-Bon et si on mangeait ?

-BON APPETIT ! »

Cette joyeuse bande continua à festoyer pendant 2 jours avant de reprendre la mer, chacun de son côté.

« A la revoyure Luffy.

-La prochaine fois on gagnera.

-On verra ça. »


	13. Chapitre 10: Mises à prix

Chapitre 10: Mises à prix

A bord de leur navire, Aries et ses hommes aperçurent un oiseau postal et ce dernier leur lâcha un journal.

« Les gars, y a des nouvelles fraîches qui arrivent !

-Amène-le moi Capri que je vois si y a des choses intéressantes dedans !

-Ok, Capitaine. »

Capricorn récupéra le journal et le donna à son capitaine.

« Mais c'est qu'on parle de moi là-dedans ! »

Aussitôt, tous arrêterent ce qu'ils faisaient et ils se réunirent autour d'Aries.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

-On dirait que la Marine n'est pas contente de savoir que j'ai repris le flambeau de mon père.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-J'ai un avis de recherche, 800 millions de berries !

-Y en a pas pour Gemi et Mini par hasard ?

-Si, 300 millions pour les deux.

-Et personne d'autre ?

-Ils parlent aussi de toi Aqua. »

A ces mots, l'homme-poisson pris le journal des mains d'Aries.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Aqua, t'as des choses à cacher ?

-Non, je voulais juste vérifier ce qu'ils disaient sur moi, tiens je te le rends Capitaine. »

Aries récupéra le journal et continua sa lecture.

« Ils disent que toi, un Grand Corsaire, tu as rejoint un équipage sans en être le capitaine, c'est une première dans l'histoire de la piraterie et ils ont publié un avis de recherche imaginaire si tu redeviendrais un simple pirate.

-Ah bon, j'avais pas vu ça moi.

-Il n'y a pas de photo juste ton nom avec la prime, qui serait de 600 millions, ce qui fait, en totalisant les primes de l'équipage, un total de 2,840 milliards de berries. »

Aries replia le journal, et demanda à Taurus s'il voyait une île aux environs.

« J'en aperçois une au loin, Capitaine !

-Alors en route pour notre prochaine aventure ! »

Sur l'île, un homme observa le navire.

« Tiens, en voilà une bonne surprise, qui s'attendait à ce qu'on se revoit, équipage du Zodiaque ! »

 _ **FIN SAISON 1**_


End file.
